Slipping Through
by BloodChaser
Summary: Klaus paused and placed a hand on Bonnie's shoulder to stop her before they entered the lift. His eyes flickered in concern; he couldn't let anything bad happen to the doctors beneath him. "Remember, we want to create a safe, non-threatening environment that maximizes staff involvement, encourages team building, and promotes harmony. If things get too strange..." BAMON. Klaroline.
1. Chapter 1

**Slipping Through Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or its characters. This is rated M for violence, language, and adult content. I do not suggest for those with the weak of heart.

_I'm taking her home with me and all dressed in white_  
_She's got everything I need, pharmacy keys_  
_She's falling hard for me I can see it in her eyes_  
_She acts just like a nurse with all the other guys_

_"The nurse who loved me"_

* * *

A young woman named Bonnie Bennett rubbed the sleep from her tired emerald eyes. They brought out the warm glow of her bronze skin and chocolate brown bob haircut that barely brushed against her shoulders. The harsh florescent lights in the cafeteria would have been unflattering on anyone else. It even made the already pale blue walls look bad. She arrived early to work to meet with head doctor Klaus Mikealson to discuss her new patient. She had been begging for a bigger obstacle and she was finally going to get it.

"Are you sure you want to do this Bon-Bon?" Caroline Forbes, her co-worker sat across from her in a white lab coat that matched Bonnie's. "Yes I'm sure Care, you know I always want to help people and the challenge is just a bonus." The blonde girl wrinkled her nose and handed Bonnie a white foam cup. "Half coffee and half hot chocolate just like you like it." Bonnie took the cup and blew softly though drinking it so soon was going to burn her tongue anyway. She couldn't have caffeine without a little sugar or chocolate in it. It went down her throat smoothly both soothing her and waking her up.

Minutes passed at they enjoyed their morning small talk until suddenly Caroline began to fidget with the nail file from her pocket. Her eyes darted over Bonnie's shoulder as she squirmed anxiously. Catching her best friend's uneasiness she quirked her brow. "What's wrong?" "_Mojo_ is here." Mojo. The nickname all the girls called Klaus because of his 'Don-Juan' reputation. Bonnie did her best to stifle her laughter; she enjoyed watching the strange hateful but playful attitude the two displayed towards each other since they met.

Both Caroline and Bonnie were in special schools due to being advanced in academia at such a young age. Both graduated high school at 14 and managed to find a working place together. It was the private and expensive Harold Durham Psychiatric Ward at only age 22. "Don't worry Caroline; the other girls got nothing on you." Her blue eyed friend made a 'haw haw' noise and gave a wave before hurrying off. "I just don't see why you couldn't work with the patients on the third floor. Rebekah may think there's a beehive in her head yet is set on being my therapist. Well, later Bonnie."

* * *

"I think she likes you." Bonnie stuffed her hand into her lab coat pocket while the other held a clip board close to her chest. Klaus did nothing to hide the grin on his face as he nodded. "What makes you think that?" Bonnie tilted her head and arched a brow at Klaus as if it were obvious why. "It's so cute how she fidgets whenever you're around, she won't even argue with you anymore." "Well, you don't debate with a 'master-debater'." Bonnie rolled her eyes at the crude pun. "Enough about that . Tell me more about this patient." Bonnie held out the clipboard to review their papers as she listened intently.

"Damon Salvatore. Age 30. He was removed from the penitentiary for the criminally insane 5 years ago due to exceptional behavior. Because of his family's influence and funding he has made it to floor 8 with the rest in solitary confinement patients until he is able to interact with the other patients on the lower floors. Maybe we could even get him into art therapy class or the reading club."

Bonnie nudged Klaus with her shoulder upon hearing his sarcasm. "So what kind of psychopath are we dealing with here?"

"The sympathetic kind."

"Sympathetic psychopath? Like Marcel? King of the bleeding hearts on floor 6?"

"No, instead of consuming the hearts of widows he's more of his own… hero. He's into animal rescue and the environment."

"A murderous tree hugger?"

"He does away with criminals, thieves, abusers… cuts them up and _donates_ food, as in chopped and cooked bodies, to animal shelters or composts them. He has quite the green thumb." Klaus smirks only to earn a disapproving glare from the woman next to him. Clearing his throat he continued. "The man is extremely intelligent. He's a phycology graduate and was a medical student until he was finally caught and arrested five years ago after the murder of his brother and the man's wife who happened to be his ex."

"I see..." Bonnie understood a matter of the heart is what triggered a majority of their patients.

"He didn't deny it. Even pleaded guilty. After being moved to a crisis stabilization unit two years ago, he's been surprisingly calm, almost too calm. If it were anyone else I don't think I could allow you even on this floor. One on one for now, then maybe you can get a little time with Marcel."

"Funny. But you did this because I'm good at what I do Dr. Mikealson."

Klaus paused and placed a hand on Bonnie's shoulder to stop her before they entered the lift. His eyes flickered in concern; he couldn't let anything bad happen to the doctors beneath him. "Remember, we want to create a safe, non-threatening environment that maximizes staff involvement, encourages team building, and promotes harmony. If things get too strange...If he does manage to get into your head, you need to stop."

"I will, I will. I promise. If you hurry, you can catch Caroline in the laboratory on floor 3." She smiled and nodded to reassure him but secretly hoped she didn't bite off more than she could chew.

* * *

Damon's body was exceptionally motionless in the steel chair he was handcuffed to. His intense ice blue eyes almost never blinked; instead they crinkled in the corners as if he were constantly laughing. His lips were pressed tightly together and jaw clenched. Most of his calmness was a result from being sedated nearly 12 hours out of the day. Damon's tongue ran over his bottom lip as he caught sight of the green eyed doctor wearing Coco Chanel. Bonnie leaned against the door as soon as she entered and tucked her engagement ring into her pocket.

"Good evening Mr. Salvatore." Bonnie chirped sitting behind the desk in the office she would be using for the day. "I'm -"her breath caught in her throat as she settled her eyes at the man across from her. He was incredibly beautiful. Something that rivaled old statues made in praise of the most handsome from the past. Hair so black it nearly shone blue and glacial orbs that rivaled the sky on a clear winter day.

"T-they sent me here to speak with you for 1.2 hours every Thursday afternoon. I hope we can make some progress so in the next 2 months you will be moved possibly by two or even three floors and be able to interact with some of the others. Until then I want to improve your mental stability." She did her best to sound warm and inviting but still strong and authoritative. It was easy in theory but difficult when attempted.

Damon raised his brows amused and tapped the arms of his chair playfully. "How sweet are you. Are we filling in for you father doll face?" His smile was small but darkness radiated off of it that sent a chill up her spine.

Bonnie let out a sigh, she wouldn't get used to being teased for her age in the workplace. Scooting closer to her desk, she pulled off her name tag and held it out to him to get a better view. "No, I am_ thee Dr. Bennett_ . I hope that my youth does not prove to be an issue Mr. Salvatore." Before she could lean back in her chair to view his expression, an unexpected force knocked her back as he kicked her desk with all his strength. Her chair flew back against the wall causing her to fall as he began to hell at the top of his lungs.

"Is this a joke? You people send me here to have kumbyah talk with a damn child?!" Bonnie climbed up from the floor and quickly pressed the button for security instead of giving in and cowering in the corner holding her notebook to her chest. Thankfully the nurses entered the room just as he was about to kick the desk in her direction. He spit and cursed as they held him down to inject him with a strong sedative. "She's fucking 12!" Within a matter of seconds his growling and heavy breathing slowed as his head dropped ungracefully.

Bonnie righted herself immediately after, before anyone could ask if she was alright. Now that she had a peek into what she was getting herself into, it only made her more determined.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. If you enjoyed reading. Please feel free to leave a review or a message. If there are any mistakes please bring them to my attention. I am really into the (almost) unrequited love nurse/patient kind of thing so I decided to give it a try.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Slipping Through Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or its characters. This is rated M for violence, language, and adult content. I do not suggest for those with the weak of heart.**

_In the longest of nights _  
_Stir him at your breast _  
_In silence - row him, row him_

_On the bleakest of mourns _  
_He'll break at your rocks _  
_And weeping - row row_

_"Weeping Rock, Rock"_

* * *

Caroline held her stomach as she laughed until she was in pain. Bonnie glared at her as Klaus raised his bottle of beer continuing his story.

"But listen to this, I swear to god, while they put him back in his cell. Oh my god. I _swear_ he says. 'She sure does have a pretty mouth.' I shit you not."

Caroline picked up her screwdriver to moisten her dry throat. "Bonnie, you picked a good one. Great job!"

The doctors were at their usual spot, the Mystic Grille, for a round of drinks like they normally do on Thursday nights. The yellowed lights on Klaus's strawberry blonde curls, background chatter along with Caroline's laughter, and clack of nearby pool balls was calming. No one needed supervision, no one needed to be constantly reassured, or tied down to prevent hurting themselves or each other. Bonnie jabbed at her long island ice tea with a straw. "Well… I _do_ have a pretty mouth so there's that. And he doesn't want to grind my bones to make his bread."

One day she was going to prove everyone wrong. She had a bit of a Mother Theresa complex with a hint of an angry nun. Caroline grinned at her friend and nodded enthusiastically. "That's the spirit! I have to tell you; even though Rebekah is a patient she's been a great therapist. The girl is bringing out the coloring books next week. I might invite you to one of our sessions." Klaus scooted closer to Caroline in the booth across from Bonnie. "Am I invited too? I did purchase us all drinks and everything." He was wearing a cologne that Caroline happened to be fond of.

"You do this out of the kindness of your heart Klaus. Also, _puh-lease_, we cannot put you in a room full of pretty girls. You'll just do more harm than good. Head doctor or not." Bonnie snickered at Caroline's honesty and clinked glasses with her.

"It'll probably end up like this..." The blonde bolted up from her seat to present an impersonation of Klaus happily exaggerating his accent. "I say love, I could show you a jolly good time in me trolley." Bonnie spit out her drink mid sip and slapped her hand on the table as Klaus towered over her. "That- that sounds absolutely nothing like me!" His brows furrowed as he pushed his hip against Caroline's and pulled a fifty dollar bill from his pocket to place on the table. "I'm feeling pretty unloved tonight so I'm heading in."

Caroline reached out and tugged at his sleeve as he made his exit. Bonnie managed to give a wink to Klaus as their eyes met. "_Wait_ Klaus…" Klaus gave a silent nod to the brunette before looking at the drunk blonde.

"Yes love?"

"Don't forget to tip your waitress." The two girls began laughing again but it didn't stop Klaus from removing a ten from his pocket.

"Goodnight girls."

"Night Klaus!"

* * *

"I'm home!" Bonnie pushed open the door to her one bedroom condo and tossed her work bag on the floor. She was first greeted by a large black lab running to jump on her chest and give her wet kisses. Tango's tail swung back and forth with such vigor his entire body wiggled. He was a rescue that Bonnie couldn't turn away once she saw him at her door step one stormy weekend.

"Well hello. How's by big boy? Hm?" Muscular arms encircled her waist pulling her up from her kneeling position yet the man held a boyish voice. "I'm doing better now." Jeremy placed a soft kiss on the back of her neck before picking up her work bag. Her fiancé kept her humble and he was comfortable with her being the bread-winner of the household. She didn't mind that he only went to community college or made a living as an animal control officer.

If anything, it gave her an abundance of what she considered normality.

Sure he wasn't that interested in her work or fawned over her accomplishments but that was what she felt like she needed sometimes. "Something smells good, what's for dinner babe?" Bonnie removed her button up and unzipped her grey pencil skirt that she often wore under her lab coat. Jeremy took the removed articles of clothing from her outstretched hand and grinned as he watched her enter the kitchen. Underneath, she had one of his white tanks on and a pair of fuchsia lace underwear that he purchased.

"Beef stroganoff and a caesar salad prepared by yours truly." Bonnie piled her plate with a mountain of both and let out a happy hum. "I'm going to sleep _so_ good after this, my patient has been such a nightmare and it has only been day one."

Jeremy was slightly preoccupied as he gently removed and tucked away the smart phone from his jeans. "Bonnie, I've got to go tonight, mind holding down the fort?"

"Why, what's wrong?" Bonnie dropped a piece of garlic bread for a begging Tango at her feet.

"Um, some work stuff. Anna needs me to help her out with stabilizing the holding cages." Bonnie pouted and grabbed the remote, every time he left to help Anna with anything he wouldn't return until the next day. Jeremy leaned over the back of the couch she flopped into to kiss her forehead.

"Good night Bonnie."

"Bye Jeremy."

* * *

Saturday night, Jeremy gave her the same story. Except this time he prepared meatloaf and Tango was sleeping with his head in her lap instead of at the foot of the couple's bed. Pulling her eyes from the glare of the television in the stale darkness, the young woman fingered her car keys on the end table.

Bonnie didn't get out much outside of her Thursday nights and she was in the mood for it. Or it could have been the bottle of white wine that she recently drained that was talking. Drinking and driving is not a good idea, she worked hard to get her job title. Klaus had even given her a small talk that morning about making some progress by next week or she would be forced to give up her current patient for a new one on floor three like Caroline.

"A stroll it is."

Bonnie pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans, black ankle boots, and a faded olive sweater. Turning off the tube, she stuck a taser into her back pocket for good measure and her keys in the other. As soon as her front door shut, the doctor began her journey down two flights of stairs.

The cool night air was crisp and clear. That was one thing she liked about the cold season, the air was always easy to breathe. She enjoyed a little ruffle of wind through her hair as she bounced down the sidewalk. Bonnie stuffed her numbing fingers under her arms against her sides. Not paying much attention to where she was going, she simply put one foot in front of the other. Jeremy started making a habit of taking longer work hours. 'For us.' He would always say. She fiddled with the ring on her finger. Lately he had become a bit more distant but less over protective. "For us." Bonnie repeated.

Her feet stopped at the gate of the ward. Punching in the memorized code, she eased her way past the guard's watch house. Feeling restless and full of liquid courage gave her the ability to deliver that man who nearly scared her half to death a piece of her mind.

* * *

Floor eight; she never went past the offices. She puffed her chest out and looked at the chart written on the bulletin board near the lift. She trailed her finger along the list of names until she found his. Room number 839. He was practically at the end of the second hall. Groaning, she knew she was going to pass many rooms before she reached his and she couldn't afford to cause a scene. It was already a big risk coming to the ward so late unattended. Most guards and nurses were off except for those that handled emergency situations.

"...fuck it."

Bonnie lowered herself to the floor once she reached Damon's hallway. Crawling past the rooms she realized how stuffy and sullen it was. None of the rooms had windows. Each patient's room had a ceiling light but none were on at this time except for the two at the ends of each hallway. The further she crawled the more she slowly lost her nerve. The noises that surrounded her made her feel sick.

Lewd whispers, grunting and slapping of skin, heavy breathing, crying and repeating the word 'no', then there were other rooms that were so quiet she felt it was necessary to check to see if they were empty.

Reaching his door, she looked through the mail slot sized hole in the center of the door used to remove the handcuffs from patients after their cell door were secure and locked. The inside of the room was clean and neat. His family paid for nearly all of the furnishings. Other than the padding on the walls and floors, the blankets on his twin size bed were plush and decorative. The wall was adorned with a few old paintings and exotic tapestry.

Damon stood in the corner, his arms hung at his sides and his head tilt back. He was awake but somewhere else. Bonnie tapped the door lightly and tensed as his eyes seemed to already be focused on hers as he slowly turned only his head. The bravery that filled her disappeared and instead felt incredibly vulnerable.

"It's me. Dr. Bonnie Bennett. I'm just going to sit here with you okay?" No response. She wasn't exactly sure what she expected but it could have been worse. Bonnie lowered herself to the floor so he could still see the back of her head. She found she was still unable to look at him directly, it would take some time. "I'm the one you met yesterday. We had our first Thursday talk in the office thought I would visit you."

Silence.

She pulled her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around her legs. "If I were you I'd be upset if I had to see me too. No windows. High air conditioning. Some rookie still wet behind the years that claims to know how to make a discovery in people's lives. Do not doubt that I don't get it. There are people who are hurting and unable to communicate to others about their pain. Years of it."

She kept her voice as low as she could as she explained that she was more than qualified, her educational background and that his intelligence was not being mocked. Her hand rose as she began to fiddle with the ring on her finger. She wouldn't admit that she was there because she was lonely.

She was there because Klaus had little faith in her. During her rambling, she forgot who she was talking to and questioned if she was simply talking to herself. "It might not feel like it but no one here wants you to feel that you are not important. You are important._ You_ are." She could hear him move behind her, sitting so close she could hear him breathe evenly.

Bonnie eventually ran out of things to say feeling his presence so close and the alcohol was leaving her system. "I'll see you next week Mr. Salvatore. Good night." It would be best not to turn around and gaze into those baby blues. It was easier not to see the constant laughter in his eyes. Bonnie pushed herself up from the floor and walked away from his cell. His voice was soft and scratchy but carried a heavy weight.

"I'm sorry. I panicked."

Bonnie continued down the hallway with an accomplished feeling, a prideful swelling formed in her chest.

* * *

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews.**

** justareader13,yaoi4596,voicegrl: Thank you lovelies!**

** leni18: It's all about crazy folk's perception. -wiggles fingers like captain jack sparrow-**

** vampirediariesbitch: I thought many bamon fics were lacking a little klaroline which has a similar 'dynamic'.**

** Faerie Insignias: So glad you took the time to read it. I love that relationship but there is definitely an improvement on them both for the better. Somewhere in the future. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Slipping Through Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or its characters. This is rated M for violence, language, and adult content. I do not suggest for those with the weak of heart.**

_Your hand on his arm_

_Haystack charm around your neck_

_Strung out and thin_

_Calling some friend, trying to cash some check_

_He's acting dumb_

_That's what you've come to expect_

_Needle in the hay_

_Needle in the hay_

_Needle in the hay_

_Needle in the hay_

* * *

The much anticipated Thursday finally rolled around again. Klaus felt it was necessary to walk her to the main lift. Bonnie was certain it was because Caroline ran off again the moment she saw Klaus. He was planning on asking her out for a drink but her best friend seemed to space out every time he made an attempt. Bonnie controlled her desire to boast about her assumed progress.

"That's too bad. You can't blame her, you have a bad habit of chasing skirts." Klaus stuck out his bottom lip and shrugged in agreement. "I've gotten much better at saying no lately; it won't be much longer till she realizes it." A male nurse approached them with somber eyes focused on Bonnie specifically.

"Hey Matthew, how are you this morning?"

"I'm sorry Dr. Bennett but Mr. Salvatore has refused to join you for your weekly evaluation. "

"That can't be. That doesn't make any sense."

"He won't come to the door. I tried asking multiple times to be sure but he isn't interested."

The nurse that had been cuffing and walking Damon around for most of his stay looked sympathetic for Bonnie and ignored Klaus's hand as it raised to rub his temples.

"May I suggest-""You may absolutely not Dr. Klaus Mikealson." There was slight anger and frustration in her voice that even she could not explain. Bonnie stormed off leaving her two co-workers speechless. Once reaching the bathroom, she splashed cold water on her face and rubbed at her cheeks. Dark circles had formed under eyes and her skin had lost its luster.

When she wasn't at home waiting for her fiancé to return to her, she was at Caroline's, studying in her office, or having talks with a raven haired wall. Tuesday evening she managed to slip him two small liquor bottles through the slot, and then walked home with the containers he emptied without thanks.

Bonnie had put her job in danger to help him open up. He never spoke since his apology. She didn't understand what she did wrong. She tried to give him special attention, treat him like a friend and now he refused to see her. Bonnie's nostrils flared as she glared back at her reflection. Not today. She was getting tired of being treated as if she didn't exist.

She aligned her collar, tucked her hair behind her ears, and her hands balled into slight fists as she strutted down the hallway. People paused as they noticed the hard expression on her face as she passed them. Entering the lift she pressed the '8' button and took a deep breath. If he didn't want to see her he was going to have to tell her himself. Bonnie had spent the majority of her life doing things to the best of her ability and she hated when her efforts were thrown back in her face more than anything else.

* * *

The entire hallway almost fell silent as she called his name nearing his door. The young doctor found him staring directly at her and felt overwhelmed with emotion. Her voice began to shake as she tried not to jab her finger in his face.

"I'm trying to help you! You know that, you do. I am not. No. I'm not letting you ignore me! You can't-… y-you..." She felt her eyes water as she walked away from the door.

She was losing her nerve and no patient was allowed to do this to her. She was going to be respected even if she had to enforce it. Turning halfway down the hallway she turned around and marched back to his door.

"I am going to go to my office. You are going to be there in the next 10 minutes! End of discussion!"

* * *

Bonnie slammed the door to her office shut and picked up the ringing phone that sat on her desk. "Hello, this is Dr. Bennett speaking." "Hey, are you alright?! I heard you lost your shit on the second hall. It even shook some of the other patients up." Bonnie sat in her chair and let out a heavy sigh. "I'm okay Caroline. Thanks. I'm just dealing with a… entitled jerk or something. I'm expecting him to bail on me-"

The door to her office opened and Damon was led in, his chin tilted up looking down his nose at her. Bonnie waved for Matt to continue when he faltered seeing her on the phone. "Dr. Forbes I have to go, my session is starting. I'll talk to you later." She hung up the phone as Matt placed her patient in his chair and began to pull out another pair of cuffs. Bonnie raised her hand to stop him. "Just leave his hands cuffed, you don't have to bind him."

"If you insist." Matt was concerned for both the patients and Bonnie's safety but if it was going to help, he would do his part. Bonnie gave Matt a comforting nod and closed the door as he exited.

"Mr. Salvatore, I'm glad you've decided to come see me." She lowered her hand near his shoulder but froze as he sneered and leaned away. Bonnie frowned slightly but rested her hand on his shoulder anyway. "Don't touch me!" Damon spat as he scooted away and glared at her. 'It was worth a shot.'

Bonnie raised both hands gently and moved behind her desk slowly sitting. Damon slowed his breathing all the while looking at her disheveled and unreadable. The doctor picked up her pen and began writing in her notebook.

"Why won't you let me touch you?"

"I can't let you dirty your hands."

"W-what do you mean?"

"You don't realize how precious you are."

Her lips formed an 'o' not expecting his reply. His eyes became distant again.

"Thank you. If there's anything else you feel you need to say, do."

After half an hour the doctor realized waiting on him to initiate conversation would take some time.

Bonnie sat in uncomfortable stillness except for the soft classical music that was played throughout the building. Growing somewhat restless, she parted her lips but kept her eyes on her clipboard. "Would you like some water?" More silence. She was forced to look at him, more at the top of his head to see him nod. Bonnie was not completely sure it was safe to look at him directly in the eyes yet. She wouldn't compare him to a wild dog, he was a living person but he was just as unpredictable.

The restraints around his hands controlled his wrist movements meaning she would have to do most of the work. Picking up the glass, she attentively lowered it towards his lips. He examined at her freely instead of the tilt of the container but had no difficulty drinking. Placing the glass back on the table, she sat on top of the desk and picked up a piece of white paper and began to fold it.

As her posture sagged, he finally spoke. "You're a good girl aren't you Dr. Bennett?" Bonnie smiled and continued folding. "I do try to be a good person. You want to be a good person as well, don't you Mr. Salvatore?" The sound of his chair gently scraping against the tiled floor caused her head to jerk upwards. His neck strained as he concentrated on her fingers. She placed a folded swan in his lap and grabbed her notebook to start writing. "I am." His voice was firm and certain as if he were stating a fact. "I know Mr. Salvatore. You just have to show me. I really want to see that you are-"

"You seem like the type that fakes their orgasms when their fiancé fucks them to spare them embarrassment."

Bonnie cleared her throat as she gave a curt nod and hurriedly exited the office. He struck a chord. "It was good to finally talk to you Mr. Salvatore."

"You shouldn't chase after something that is supposed to be given freely. Tell your fiancé I said hello."

She felt incredibly stupid for not taking her ring off again, the less the patient knew, the better.

* * *

**You can probably see some of the similarities in the characters to the show by now. Thank you for reading and leaving reviews. Keeps me happy to write for you and to continue writing. I would like to say that it will become darker after this chapter but there will be Bamon.**

**...**

**Bamon 5eva**


End file.
